Misadventures: The Chickaletta Mishap
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: After his first ever mission, The Expert does some crazy shenanigans and stuff. What could possibly be a mishap here?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is the second series of stories that will be on my account, starting with 'Misadventures: The Chickaletta Mishap'. I'm sure a lot of you have thoughts to share with me regarding this. All you have to do is let me know! WARNING: Please read the 'Adventures' stories before reading this 'Misadventures' one. The stories are released in chronological order.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own rights to this show. All are the property of Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.**

Despite being cleared for missions, The Expert wanted to stay behind. He wanted to be ready to take another hit, if necessary. **[Plothill.] **Marshall had allowed him to do so, understanding why.

But The Expert wasn't alone. Rererangi would always visit _Ko Taku Aroha_, as she called him, and talk to him about whatever it was that was on her mind. The Expert always enjoyed these visits, however emotionlessly. **[He's a stoic. Of course he's emotionless. ... And you already know that. Stupid me has returned for this story.]**

She had said that she was actually an albino pup and that she hated the condition the last time she visited, and The Expert had told her, "I'm an albino too. It's not a disorder, it's a special occurrence. You're not strange, you're outstanding. _E aroha ana ahau ki a koe mo wai koe, ehara i te mea kei a koe_. I love you for who you are, and not what you are." **[For a stoic, he can deliver the best of loving speeches.]** That meeting had ended well. **[Of course it did.]**

This day, however, The Expert was deep in thought as he tried to concoct a plan. When Rere entered the Lookout, The Expert did acknowledge her presence, but he quickly returned to his pondering. Rere began to grow anxious.

"_Ko Taku Aroha_, what's - " Rere was cut off.

"Nothing is wrong, Rererangi." **[Wouldn't be him, or me, without that.]**

Rere sighed. "I love it when you do that." **[I didn't think that was possible.]** Her face then turned into a confused one. "But if nothing is wrong, why do you look like that?"

"I'm trying to concoct a plan for the pups. They have been going on a lot of missions lately, and they had to rescue Chickaletta each time." **[Shout-out initially to GriffTalon for this idea.]**

Rere thought for a moment. "Chickaletta is the mayor's purse chicken, right?"

The Expert confirmed.

"So what are you trying to do?"

"Create a device or something to make sure that she doesn't run off again and cause an issue." He still hadn't turned to look at the New Zealand heading dog. **[Idea this for GriffTalon to initially shout-out.]**

"Why don't you ask Rocky? He _is_ the gadget genius."

"Already tried. He's too tired to think lately."

"Well, how about you come up with something, and then ask Rocky? Would that work?" **[Although this is a good idea, it's not a plothill. Why? Because I don't want it to be. Insane Troll Logic, I love it.]**

"Yeah, it would. You really are _atamai_," The Expert said as he wheeled around.

Rere giggled. "Thank you, _Ko Taku Aroha_."

Not long after, Rererangi had left and The Expert had come up with something: an immobilising tag. If the wearer of the tag were to be in a dangerous situation, the tag would activate and prevent them from getting into trouble. **[Pretty self-explanatory, don't you think?]** He brought the idea to Rocky, who agreed to do it and got down to business.

Soon enough, the tag was completed and shown to The Expert, who tested it by walking toward the edge of the cliff on which the Lookout stood. Rocky stood behind and observed what happened. **[If this doesn't work, we'll kill Rocky in the next chapter. ... What am I doing with my life, that I just typed that sentence?]**

When The Expert reached the cliff, the tag did indeed stop him from moving off of it. Rocky silently praised himself for not killing The Expert.

When The Expert tried to move backwards, the tag deactivated and The Expert was free to move again. Rocky smiled at their success. **[Awesome. Moving on.]**

"We did it, but do you really think that this'll work for Chickaletta?" Rocky questioned curiously.

"Yeah. All we need now is to ask Ryder," was The Expert's deadpan answer. **[While it's not in his bio, the word 'deadpan' definitely suits him to a T.]**

So the two pups visited Ryder and explained the plan.

"I made this immobilising tag. It stops the one wearing it from getting into trouble by preventing their movement," said Rocky.

"This way, Chickaletta won't be able to run off into dangerous situations again," The Expert finished. **[Well, she won't get into 'dangerous situations', but she could run off. Or maybe the tag prevents that too. ... Hmm.]**

Ryder thought for a while and eventually complied. "Maybe this would be a good idea. We'll see what happens when we try it."

And with that, Ryder, The Expert and Rocky set off to find the mayor of Adventure Bay.

When they arrived at City Hall, Mayor Goodway and, to an extent, Chickaletta greeted them. **[You know, I've never, ever understood why on Earth Goodway idolises that chicken. Is she just that stupid, or am I? Than again, could both...]**

"Hi, Mayor. We were wondering if you wanted to keep Chickaletta safe," said Ryder.

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful!" Mayor Goodway said enthusiastically. **[Gratuitous enthusiasm is her specialty. Just saying.]**

_That was way too easy,_ thought Ryder and Rocky as they looked at each other. **[Yes. Yes it was.] **The Expert, meanwhile, had already placed the tag on Chickaletta's right wing. **[That was quick.]**

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice day," said The Expert in his usual stoicism. **['Usual stoicism'. From where do I keep getting these accurate phrases?]**

As the trio headed home, Ryder asked The Expert, "What spurred you to do this?"

The Expert would-have-smiled and said, "My teammates just needed some well-deserved rest." **[What a Nice Guy.]**

**And the first chapter of this new story has been completed! It had taken a while longer than I would have liked, but here it is. I sincerely hope that this story is not bad to you.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is now the second chapter of 'Misadventures', and I want to get it done, so that I can continue with 'Adventures'; hope that it's not a problem for you all. Anyway, you can guess what I want to say: please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll say this: I don't own rights to any show whatsoever. Does that suffice? I hope so.**

A few days later, the PAW Patrol was completely and utterly, and to some extent literally, bored stiff. **[I got that bored once. Very painful.]** No missions were being reported to them, and eventually the team had sunk into the deepest abyss of enervation. And The Expert knew exactly why.

He had himself stopped abruptly the missions from coming in, by preventing the source of the missions from providing them. And this state of stupor in the atmosphere, he felt, was essentially his fault. **[To be fair, it's both his and Rocky's fault.]**

So he concealed himself in his pup house, refusing to talk to anyone - anyone, but Rererangi - about his state of mind. And if he hadn't smiled before, he certainly wasn't going to now. He had moved so little that he might as well have been recovering from a broken leg. He had dropped to one of the lowest known states of emotion - even lower than stoicism - and only one thing would raise his morale. **[I didn't think that below stoicism was even possible.]**

Making it right. **[Well, sort of.]**

Rere didn't like to see him in such a dismal frame of mind. It pushed her to the brink of tears to see her favourite pup so low. **[Sadness breeds sadness. Life rule #371.]** She wished that she could help him.

Then she had an idea.

"Rocky, did you make something to stop Chickaletta from getting into trouble?" she asked.

Rocky was caught off guard. "How did you know?"

Rere giggled at what she was about to say. "Someone told me. He says, 'I'm an expert at these things.'." **[She might as well have said it herself.]**

The mixed breed was now more surprised than ever. "What did you do to make him talk?" he questioned.

Rere shrugged off the question. "Why don't you just try to talk to him? Would that work?" **[The 'Would that work?' always works.]**

Rocky agreed wordlessly and trotted over to the stoically melancholy albino Bernese mountain dog PAW Patrol detective.

But as usual, before he spoke a word, The Expert said bluntly, "Yes, I'm fine. Please tell Ryder that I need to leave. I'll probably come back in a bit." And he left. **[Just like that? Very blunt. ... Typical.]**

Rocky stood stock-still and watched The Expert leave, before doing what he said.

And Rererangi, who had been watching the two, followed her crush to wherever he was going.

When Rocky reached the top of the Lookout, Ryder saw him and inquired to know why Rocky was there.

"Our detective pup has gone - "

"Gone?!" Ryder's voice almost sounded as though he was happy. **[I would have pulled out the 'That's sadistic' card, but I can't. Because it isn't sadistic. Also, leap to conclusions and you lead to confusions. #RafikiOfTheLionKing.]**

Rocky shook his head. "No - not gone. He's gone _out_. As in, he's not here for a while."

"Oh."

"He said he would be back in a little while," Rocky informed Ryder. **[Actually, he said he would _probably_ be back in a while. Stop giving out false information, Rocky.]**

"Alright, then," said a quasi-disappointed Ryder as Rocky left.

"I wonder what he's doing now," Ryder stated to no one in particular.

The Expert was just finishing a search for the mischievous Chickaletta so that he could remove the tag from her wing and thereby bestow upon her the ability to get into trouble again. **[Weird way of putting it, me.]** He found her near the crevice in which she had fallen when Skye and Rocky had been on their camping trip. **[Unimportant note: that was actually the episode when I discovered ChasexSkye. Good memories.]**

The Expert approached the frozen chicken and took off the tag, freeing Chickaletta from her stillness. This meant that she was now able to fall into the crevice. And that she did. **[Okay, all is well, now call the pups.]**

But The Expert wasn't going to stop there. **[Seriously?]** He wanted so badly the pups to have an exciting rescue, so he threw himself into the crevice, unnecessarily convincingly. **[Oh come on. This is over the top now.]** Or so it seemed to him.

Rererangi witnessed the scene, and seeing The Expert fall in, she scampered over to make sure that he was okay. **[He's fine. He might've fallen some 45 feet, but he's fine. TV and fanfic logic, that's how.]**

When she arrived at the crevice's edge, The Expert saw her and immediately said, "Fine, I'm fine. Just go get Ryder and the team, please."

Rere ran off to do what she had been instructed. Along the way, she said, "I love it when he reads my mind... I love the way he's so stoic all the time... I love him so much..." **[Please don't continue that.]**

Arriving at the Lookout, Rere immediately went to Ryder, passing Rocky along the way. He tried to ask why she was in such a rush, but she didn't hear him. He immediately sensed that something was wrong.

Something was wrong with The Expert. **[That's quite perceptive, Rocky.]**

He began to grow in fear for his compatriot and began to run to Ryder as well, only to stop and wait knowing that he'll be called up anyway. **[This could be either a plothill or a plothole. Don't know which to say.]**

Meanwhile, the New Zealand heading dog had reached Ryder on the top floor, repairing the big screen. She began to spill the story to him unintelligibly, and he became very confused.

"Rere, wait, slow down. Tell me what happened, slowly," he said as he put down his screwdriver.

Rererangi took a breath and began again. "Well, I had followed _Ko Taku Aroha_ \- "

_Ko Taku Aroha?_ Ryder thought.

" - to a clearing in the woods, with a narrow crevice in it. Chickaletta was on the edge, frozen like she was in an ice block. "

_Sounds like the tag,_ Ryder thought. _The place kinda sounds like that place where Skye and Rocky went camping. That means The Expert went there to -_

"Ryder, are you listening?" **[Wake up!]**

Rere snapped Ryder out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I am now. Please continue."

"Okay. Then I saw him take some sort of tag off of her wing, and then she was able to move again. And then she fell into the crevice. But then, so did _Ko Taku Aroha_. When I went to check on him, he said that he was fine and told me to get you. So I ran all the way here."

Ryder froze as though he had put on the immobilising tag. "You ran from there to here?" **[It's not what you think it is - ah, who am I kidding. Of course it's what you think it is.]**

"Yeah. Not very hard."

Ryder thought about this for a while, before he pulled out his Pup-pad and said, "Well, we'll get them both out. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He then slid out the panel with the red button that calls the PAW Patrol, and pressed said red button before saying, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

All the pups jolted up from their boredom and said, "Ryder needs us!" They began to run excitedly toward the Lookout elevator. Marshall, as usual, ran in last and tripped on nothing, falling onto the other pups. **[Marshall is back in business, people. The business of being the laughingstock of the team.]**

"I think that it's been too long since I've done that," Marshall said, earning some laughs as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. **[Prepare to be subject to incredible laziness from me.]**

Once at the top, the pups, now in uniform, jumped out and assumed their positions. Chase called out the well-known catchphrase.

Ryder then gave the pups, now sans Rererangi who had left, the issue. Chase and Marshall were selected to help their pup detective: Chase to get The Expert and Chickaletta out of the crevice, and Marshall to make sure that they were not hurt. **[Plothill.]**

So the two pups, and Ryder, drove off to the forest.

The Expert was sitting in the crevice, feeling no emotions as usual, as Chickaletta snored away on the bush. **[Typical of them, wouldn't you say?]** When he heard the PAW Patrol arriving, he said to himself, "Awesome. They're here. Rererangi must have delivered my message." He then turned his speech to no one at all. "I love her. I love her selflessness, her lovingness, her attitude as a whole... I really love her..." **[I'll say the same thing; don't continue that. Please.]**

He stopped when he saw the winch that was lowered into his reach. He nudged Chickaletta with his nose and woke her up. He gripped the winch line with his teeth while Chickaletta hopped onto the hook. **[For about the first time ever, Chickaletta does something smart.]** The Expert tugged the line, signalling to Chase to retract the winch line, which he did. The two trapped in the crevice were soon free.

Marshall quickly went to check on The Expert and Chickaletta, and concluded that they had sustained no injuries. **[We did say he was fine, didn't we?]** Ryder then realised something. He asked the albino pup, "Why - "

"The collar broke. That's why." **[Wouldn't be a proper chapter without him doing that.]**

Ryder shook and nodded his head at the same time and said, "Let's all go home now."

So The Expert climbed into Chase's police cruiser, and the team took Chickaletta back to Mayor Goodway (who didn't even realise that Chickaletta was actually gone **[How, though? She could very well have been gone for days on end!]**) and then drove home, glad to have their spell of boredom gone. **[Nice. I hate boredom. And bored people.]**

**And chapter 2 is complete! This chapter might not have taken long to publish, but it really put a dent in my brain trying to get it done for you guys quickly. So I do hope you enjoy this my-brain-busting chapter!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
